Bladedance of Elementalers Episode 03
is the third episode of the Bladedance of Elementalers anime adaptation. It aired on July 28, 2014. Summary A demon spirit suddenly showed up during the battle with the Sylphid Knights led by Ellis against Kamito and the problem children of Raven Class. Seeing a powerful spirit, Claire jumped in alone with the intention of making a contract with it. Eventually, the spirit overpowers Claire until she is saved by the sacrifice of her contract Spirit, Scarlet. After the death of her contracted spirit, Claire lost her last mental support and is left at the mercy of the demon spirit. Kamito then jumps in and draws out the power of his recently contracted spirit, although with initial difficulty. He then quickly defeats the demon spirit, mentally declaring that he is Ren Ashbell, the Strongest Blade Dancer, in order to psyche himself up. However, Claire scolds him for being late in his rescue due to Scarlet's death. Kamito then proceeds to collapse from overuse of divine power. A series of flashbacks into Kamito's past occurs showing him being taken in, trained as an assassin, his meeting with Restia, the destruction of the assassin institution, and then as Ren Ashbell. He then woke up to find a naked, knee-socked girl in bed with him, who introduced herself as Est, addressing Kamito as master. Kamito then asks that Est changes the way she addresses him, resulting in them cycling through a couple of titles before they settled on just his name with no honorifics. Then Kamito ordered Est to hide as someone was about to enter the room, Est hid under the covers of the blanket, as Rinslet and Carol entered the room. Rinslet becomes jealous and asks Kamito why is there a young cute girl in bed with him. After a failed attempt to explain why Est is in bed with Kamito, Rinslet attacked Kamito only to be stopped by Est who revealed herself to be the Sword Spirit, Demon Slayer. Est and Kamito then walk around the academy, and Est talks about her past as a sealed sword, and why she contracted with Kamito. Ellis arrives then misunderstands the situation until Est deflects her sword, and clears up another misunderstanding. Kamito and Ellis then talk, and then Kamito goes to seek out Claire. Claire is walking in the town and then is approached by a cloaked girl. The cloaked girl reveals herself to be Restia and then offers Claire a berserk spirit, which she accepts. Battles or Events *''Kamito Kazehaya v. Berserk Demon Spirit'' New Abilities Spirits *Gespenst Spirit Magic *Fire Ball *Howling Property Resonance Adaptation Notes :Adapted from Volume 1, Chapter 6, Parts 3-6, and Chapter 7 *In the anime, Kamito asked Rinslet and her maid to leave the room in order for him to change. But in the light novel, he requested Rinslet for a set of girl's clothes. Quotes "You are a Spirit?" "Yes, I am your contracted Spirit." - Kamito and Est "Are you a lewd beast, Kamito?" - Est "The mad spirit, Gespenst. Do you like it?" - Restia Navigation Category:Franchise Category:Anime Episodes